When You're Gone
by purevintagegal
Summary: Tony and Jeannie become engaged and are ready to be married, except they didn't plan for one thing: Tony being called in for service.
1. It Seemed Perfect

Okay new story…hopefully ya'll like it!

Ummm I don't own anything…you all know the drill!

ENJOY!

…

**Chapter 1: It Seemed Perfect…**

Jeannie sat in her bottle looking dreamily at her left hand. In two week, she would have a ring to rest on her finger. In two weeks, she would finally marry the love of her life, and 2,000 years was a long life. She was happy that it was finally going to happen. After waiting for four years, she was to wed her beloved master. She heard his car pull up into the driveway. Jeannie smoked out of her bottle as Tony walked into the room.

"Good evening, master." She said as she helped him out of his coat.

"Evening, Jeannie." He placed a kiss on her lips. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Amanda Bellows came over earlier and we we're talking about the wedding." She said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well that's good. Did you girls plan anything new?"

"No. Not really. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Let me take a quick shower first, okay?"

"Yes, master." Jeannie walked towards the kitchen and began to blink up plates with their dinner. She set the table, got out wine, and lit some candles. After all of the talk of the wedding, she was feeling rather romantic. Jeannie was wearing her usual pink harem outfit, but decided to blink herself into the blue dress she knew her master liked the most. She let her hair down and sat down at the table.

Tony walked out of the bedroom in his pajamas and a robe. He looked at the table in surprise. "Oh…let me change into something more…appropriate." He smiled, but before he could turn around, Jeannie had blinked him into a dinner jacket. "Thanks, Jeannie. To what do we owe this special occasion?" he asked curiously. He wasn't one to forget anniversaries and he would never forget her birthday. Not after all the trouble they went through to figure it out. It was nowhere near April and his birthday was in September, he really didn't know what they were celebrating.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean we are getting married in two weeks. I just thought we should celebrate." Jeannie smiled.

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Tony said as he began serving the food. "Jeannie, this looks delicious."

"I made all of your favorites." She smiled as he served the wine.

"To us." He took a hold of her hand.

"To us." She answered and leaned in for a kiss.

Halfway through the meal, the phone rang. Tony got up to answer it.

"No master, let it ring." She said, a little mad that the telephone had interrupted their beautiful evening.

"You know I can't do that Jeannie. It might be something important or somebody from the base." At the moment, he didn't know he would come to regret his choice.

"Hello." Tony said into the receiver. "Oh, hi Dr. Bellows…oh we we're just having dinner…no, no, it's alright, sir…what?" Tony's smile faded away. He looked over at Jeannie and she noticed something was wrong. His eyes were full of concern. "Oh…okay, I'll, uh, see you in two days then. Goodnight, sir." He hung up the phone slowly and sat down on the couch, his gaze frozen to the empty space in front of him.

"Master? What is it? What's wrong?" Jeannie was beginning to get worried. He slowly turned to face her and held her hands.

"It was Dr. Bellows…he called to tell me that, that I've been called in for service in Vietnam. I leave the day after tomorrow."

…

Yes, I know its short, but aren't all of my first chapters short?

Review please? Or ill reconsider not finishing this…

~purevintagegal


	2. Promises and Goodbye

Okay! Here's the second chapter…sorry for that mini-sort of-cliffhanger!

…

**Chapter 2: Promises and Goodbye **

It's funny how someone's world could seem so perfect, so happy. How it can seem that nothing in the worked could bring you down. That was how Jeannie was feeling up until that very moment. She could never have imagined that some little thinking, a simple phone call, could shatter it all to pieces. This phone call did. She had trouble finding her voice.

"For how long?" the question came out barely as a whisper.

"Indefinitely." His answer wasn't much louder. Neither of them knew what to say. Jeannie leaned forward and embraced the man she was going to marry. We're they still going to marry? She felt a bit of relief when she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt vulnerable, and his arms served as the protecting she needed at the moment.

"What about the wedding?" Tony was hoping she wouldn't ask him about that because he really didn't know. They obviously weren't going to get married the following day, and he didn't know when he would get a chance.

"I, I don't know, Jeannie. But we will. I promise you, we will get married." He could feel her nod against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Neither knew what to do. It seemed like if they stayed there, in each others arms, it would all go away. Tony and Jeannie both knew that their lives had changed drastically.

"Master," Jeannie said as she lifted her head to look at him. "I've been thinking, there's only one solution to this problem…I'm going with you."

"Oh no, you're not!" Tony practically screamed.

"Well why not?" Jeannie said stubbornly.

"Well because it's too dangerous. It's one thing for me to go, I'm trained for that sort of thing, but you, you just can't. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself! And I don't want to hear anything else on this subject." This was one thing Tony was not going to let Jeannie win. He wouldn't risk it. He was never much of a gambler after all. "Jeannie, I think its time to go to bed." He sighed as he reluctantly released her from his embrace.

"Yes, master." She replied, placed a light kiss on his lips, and smoked into her bottle.

Neither of them got much sleep that night. Tony stayed up worrying about Jeannie, about leaving her here, alone. He worried about himself as well. He had to take care of himself while he was gone. There was a lot of unrest in Vietnam. He knew it could get pretty ugly.

Jeannie, on the other hand, couldn't help but cry. She had seen those horrible headlines in the newspaper. She knew how bad the situation was in Vietnam. She cried at the thought of her master getting hurt, or even worse, killed, while defending his country. She knew there was no way to get him out of it and even if there way, she knew he never would. What scared her the most was not knowing how long he'd be gone. It would have been better if he had said a year or something. That way, she would be sure he was coming back. It wasn't until the sun came up that they both fell asleep.

…

That Sunday was probably the worst Sunday for either of them. She spent most of it in her bottle. Being inside it made her feel like it was all a bad dream. Tony, on the other hand, was busy packing everything he needed and making sure he'd leave everything Jeannie needed here. He thought it was kind of strange that Jeannie was staying in her bottle. Usually, when he would go on missions, she'd want to spend the most time she could with him. It was beginning to worry him. He finished packing the last of his things and walked into the living room.

"Jeannie?" he got no answer. "Jeannie, can you come out here a minute?" no answer, but smoke appeared out of the top of the bottle.

"Yes, master?" she wouldn't look up at him, but Tony could tell she had been crying.

"Hey, come here." He pulled her close to him. "Don't cry, please, don't cry."

"I cannot help it! You are leaving tomorrow and I do not know how long you will be gone!" She said, "It will be like being trapped in my bottle again." She began crying again.

"No, no it wont, Jeannie. You'll have Dr. and Mrs. Bellows and Roger! They'll come and keep you company."

"It is not the same, master! If Dr. and Mrs. Bellows come over for dinner, I will be sure to miss you even more if you are not sitting at the table with us, and Major Healey is nice to be around, but I do not love him and seeing him will make me miss you." Tony had never seen Jeannie so upset.

"Jeannie? I want to take you out tonight. What would you like to do? Go to dinner? Go dancing? Go to the beach?"

"Oh, I do not wish to go out, master."

"But I want to take you out! Now c'mon! Where would you like to go?"

"Well I'm not very hungry, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Then why don't we go dancing, and then to the beach? Does that sound good to you, master?"

"Yes Jeannie. Anything you want. I'll go get dressed." Tony said as he walked into his room.

Jeannie smoked back into her bottle and thought about what she wanted to wear She remembered a dress she saw in a magazine a few days before. She blinked up the magazine, found the page, and blinked the dress on herself. It was a black dress that went down to her ankles, but she blinked it to be above the knees and it was strapless. She blinked her hair into an up-do and smoked out.

Tony walked out of his bedroom and was dumbstruck when he saw her. Tony knew Jeannie was beautiful, but this, this was different. He had no words to describe it. He couldn't help looking her over a couple a times before finally being about to utter a single word. "Wow."

"Are you pleased, master?" she spun around only to surprise Tony even more. The dress was cut in a way that made a big "V" all the way down to her waist. Tony swallowed hard.

"Yes, um, shall we…go?" he said as he opened the door. He gave her his arm and they walked to the car.

…

They were opening a new nightclub downtown, so Tony decided to take her there. He knew it was his last night with her and he wanted to make it special. They picked a table near the back and ordered drinks. After a while, they went to dance.

It was nice, having Jeannie in his arms. Her warmth, her scent, her love. It would be all gone in the matter of hours. Tony tried to shake the thought of him being gone, but couldn't help pulling her closer to him. They slowly danced to the rhythm of the romantic ballad that was playing. They could have done it all night, even if there was no music, the rhythm of their heartbeats could have kept them going, but the music changed. Now, they we're playing the fast and loud music you would hear on the radio.

Now Tony knew that Jeannie was a great dancer and she wasn't shy when it came to what she looked like when she danced, she just enjoyed it. Tony, on the other hand, was a bit more reserved about his dancing. Today, Jeannie was dancing in a way he had never seen before. Not that he didn't like it, but he was sure that any other man that was looking at her liked it as well, and that bothered him. He was quite ashamed at what was running through his hear while he watched her dance. _No, you have no right to think like that, not now…_He had stopped dancing completely, until he noticed Jeannie staring at him.

"Master? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was um, lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, I see. Would you like to go now? I would still like to go to the beach if we can."

"Of course. Let's go, then." Tony led her out of the night club. He drove to the beach nearest to his house and parked the car. They were the only ones there. It was an abnormally hot night, and there was a full moon out.

Jeannie blinked up a towel and they sat down. Tony wanted to tell her, needed to tell her, so many things, he just didn't know where to start.

"Now Jeannie, after I leave, I need you to do a couple of things for me."

"Oh yes, anything master."

"I need you to stay away from where I am, wherever that will be. Promise me that you won't blink in unless it's a life-or-death emergency."

"But master!" Jeannie began to protest.

"No, promise me. Promise me you wont." He said firmly. "Please…"

Jeannie bowed her head. "Yes, master."

"Thank you. You should maybe go and visit your family for a while."

"I will."

"And here," he pulled out his wallet. "Take this credit card. If for any reason you can't blink up anything, use this."

"Yes, master." She took it and blinked it to her bottle.

"And Jeannie, one last thing, promise me you'll write to me as much as possible. Tell me about everything that goes on around here. When I arrive at my camp, I'll write to you the address you can send the letters to."

"Oh yes master! Of course I will! Master?"

"Yes, Jeannie?"

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to-" her voice broke, "I don't knew what I'd do if I had to find another master." A tear rolled down her check.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about. You won't lose me."

"Promise me that, master. Promise me you'll come home."

"I promise."

….

Jeannie slept on the couch that night. She wanted to make sure that she'd wake up at the same time as Tony. She heard him shuffling around inside his room and began making breakfast. He walked out of the room with a suitcase in each hand. For once, Jeannie didn't like seeing her master in uniform.

"Good morning, Jeannie." He said as he sat down at the table. "I'm not very hungry."

"But master, you must eat. Especially today."

"Oh alright." Halfway through breakfast, the phone rang. "Hello…yes sir…yes sir… alright, I'll see you at the base in half an hour."

"'Half an hour'? But master, that means we must leave now."

"We?" Tony thought he was going to say goodbye to Jeannie, here, at the house.

"Yes, we. I am going with you." And with that said, she blinked a dress on and cleared the table. "C'mon, let's go." She got up, smoked into her bottle, came back out, and walked out the door. Tony wondered what she had taken out of the bottle, but followed her out. The suitcases had already been blinked into the car.

…

Saying goodbye is never easy. Sometime, it's the hardest thing in someone's life. You lose your voice, any warmth you're feeling, and what you want to say. Tony found himself standing with Jeannie next to the jet that would fly him to that foreign country.

"Master, I have something for you." She blinked something in her hands. She handed it to him. It was a necklace with a medal on it. On one side, there was a type of writing he didn't recognize, and on the other, there was an engraving of a genie's bottle.

"What does it say?"

"It is an old enchantment used for protection. Many genies give their masters medals like this one when they are going to embark on a dangerous journey." She took it out of his hands and put it around his neck. "Promise me you'll always keep it on."

Tony instinctively tucked in under his shirt collar. "I promise." He wanted to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, and that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled her close to him and softly kissed her forehead. He saw a tear run down her face. He didn't say anything. He let go of her and turned around, and began walking towards the plane.

Jeannie stood there, speechless and frozen. This was not how it was supposed to be. She wouldn't let him leave her this way. "Master!" she said, but it barely came out as a whisper. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She was trying to find her voice. "MASTER!" she exclaimed, louder this time and ran towards him.

No words were exchanged. Tony pulled her as close to him as he could and gave his heart and soul into that kiss. He didn't care if Roger and Dr. Bellows were there watching. He could feel his own tears running down his cheeks. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and finally broke it off.

"I love you." Tony whispered into Jeannie's ear. "I love you." He released her and placed a light kiss on her lips and walked off in the direction of the plane. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back.

…

Since the first chapter was so short…this one was long…I hope you liked it!

R&R please!


	3. New Beginnings

I apologize in advance…my letter writing skill are terrible…hopefully with time, they get better!

…

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings **

**Jeannie, **

**I wrote as soon as I could. We just arrived here at camp and this is the first time I've gotten some spare time. How is everything? Are you alright? Everything here is well. Well as well as a country at war can be. I have to admit, I have to get used to not having you around. How's Roger? I think I'll write to him sometime soon as well. Well they have me on my toes working here, so I should be getting back to the group. The address that this was sent from is where you can write back to me. Please do, soon. Take care. I love you.**

**-Tony**

_My beloved master, _

_It is wonderful to hear from you. I am please to hear that everything is alright with you. I am doing fine, but it is just terribly lonely in this big house without you. Major Healey came by this morning and is staying for dinner tonight. I am sure I will enjoy the company. Amanda Bellows said we would go see a movie tomorrow night, so I am also looking forward to that. Right now, all I really want to do is to get out of the house as much as possible. I am thinking that maybe I should go visit my family for a week or so…but I do not know if I should leave the house unattended to for that long. Oh, I love you so much as well and I miss you so. Please, take care. _

_-Jeannie_


	4. Missing You

I'm gonna try to upload two chapters at a time to make up for them being this short…I hope it works.

…

**Chapter 4: Missing You**

**Jeannie,**

**Oh darling, please don't worry about the house. If it makes you feel better, then go see your family. If you do see your sister though, please don't tell her where I am, I wouldn't want her popping in here and causing trouble. The war is enough. Give my best regards to the Bellows and I'm glad to hear that Roger is going to visit you. I will try to find out when I can get some time to call you. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss your soft kisses and those candle-lit dinners, but most of all, I miss you. Please write again soon.**

**-Tony**

_Master, _

_I am sorry that it took so long for me to reply. I will be leaving to go see my mother tomorrow and I decided to clean up the house before I left. Major Healey taught me how to play one of the card games he knows, it was called Poker. I found it rather fun. The movie we saw was wonderful. It was called "Bonnie and Clyde" and I believe you would have liked it. The end upset me, I did not want then to die. Afterwards, Amanda told me that it was based on a true story and I could not help feeling bad for them. They were so in love and never got the chance to spend the rest of their lives with each other. I would like it very much if you called. Oh, Anthony, I miss all of those things as well. I wish you were here. I love you._

_-Jeannie_


	5. Good News

Hope you like it!

…

**Chapter 5: Good News**

**Jeannie, **

**You may be gone when this letter is delivered, so I hope you are having a good trip. I'm glad you had a nice time with Roger, but I'm not sure how I feel about him teaching you how to gamble. I am also glad to hear that you enjoyed the movie. I would have loved to see it with you. I've got good news! I talked to my superior officer and he said I could place a call to you Monday of next week. Sometime in the afternoon, so please dong plan anything. I wouldn't want to call and not find you at home. I also have other good news, but you will have to wait for my call, because I want to tell it to you over the phone, and not through writing. I am sure you will like it. Goodbye for now, my love.**

**-Tony**

_Anthony, _

_You were right, I just got home from my mama's this afternoon, but I was pleased to find your letter in the mailbox. Mama is very well, and my dear sister is her usual self. I also paid a visit to Haji because I know he gets happy when I visit him and he did not know we were going to get married. Oh, but do not worry, I have got his approval. It seems to me that he has finally accepted that I love you with all my heart and that the one thing that would make me truly happy is to marry you. Oh master! I am so happy to hear that! I will not do anything on Monday and I will be waiting for your call. Oh I cannot wait! You know how much I love surprises! I cannot help but worry about you when I hear about all of those terrible things that are happening where you are. Major Healey tries to hide the newspapers when something is particularly ugly, but it is no use, the television news shows are always showing something dreadful. I hope you are still wearing the medal I gave you. Please take care._

_-Yours truly, Jeannie_


	6. The Phone Call

Okay, so this is gonna be a regular chapter…and not letters…Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 6: The Phone Call**

Jeannie paced around in the living room, it was getting late and her master still hadn't called. Major Healey was just about to come over for dinner and Jeannie was getting worried. _He said he would call in the afternoon, _she thought to herself, _it is nearly 7 o'clock! I wonder why he has not called. I hope nothing has happened to him. I did so want tot know what the news he was going to tell me was! _

"Hey' Jeannie!" Roger said as he let himself into the house.

"Oh hello, Major Healey. Did you have a nice day at the base?"

"It could have been better. Has Tony called yet?" Roger soon regretted the question after he saw tears well up in Jeannie's eyes.

"No Major Healey! My master said he would call in the afternoon and it is already night time and I still have not heard from him! I am beginning to worry!"

"Now, now Jeannie, don't get all worked up! Maybe he just got caught up with a lot of work and couldn't. I bet you he'll call first thing in the morning."

"I hope you are right." She paused to wipe a tear away. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" he said and walked over to the table. "Say, how was your trip?"

"Oh, it was nice to see my family again." Jeannie said as she blinked the food onto the table. "Mama is well and…" They spent the rest of the dinner talking. After dinner, they had a coffee and then they played Poked. At 10 o'clock, Roger realized how late it was.

"Listen Jeannie, it's getting pretty late, and I have to go to work tomorrow. I'll come by the day after tomorrow and we can do this again." He said as he got up.

"Oh, alright. I will see you then." After Roger had gone, she began clearing the table and blinking everything back to its place. She wasn't sleepy and decided to go into her masters room. She hadn't been in there since he left, but she needed some closeness to him at the moment. She turned on the light and slowly walked inside.

She looked in his closet and found that he had left some uniforms there. She ran her hand along its fabric, like she had many times when they were together. She shut the closet door and walked over to his bathroom and found a bottle of his cologne on the counter. She smelt it and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. It wasn't the same as when he wore…it seemed dull at the moment. She put it back on the counter and walked over to his bed. Jeannie realized that for as long as she had been with him, she rarely ever came into his room. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew she could never sleep, but she could rest her eyes for a little. After what seemed like hours, the phone rang. She lifted her head off the pillow to see what time the clock said.11 pm. She was unsure if she should even answer a call that came this late at night.

"Hello?" Jeannie said with uncertainty into the receiver.

"Darling! How are you?" Tony's voice came loud and clear. Jeannie could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Anthony? Is that really you?" she thought that maybe she had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Yes, its me!" he paused. "What's the matter? You don't sound excited to be talking to me." There was a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"No! I just…I did not think you would call."

"Why would you think something as silly as that? You know I've been dying to talk to you!"

"Well, it is 11 o'clock at night here. I just figured you had forgotten."

"11 o'clock? Oh! The time difference! I didn't even think of that. Honey, its barely noon here. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting all day. Did I wake you?"

"Oh it is alright, master. I am just glad to hear your voice. "Ni, I was just resting my eyes in your…" she had forgotten she was still in his room. "bed…"

"Oh, I see." His voice had dropped to a deeper tone. _Jeannie is lying on my bed... _He mentally reprimanded himself for where his thoughts were taking him.

"Master?"

"Yes, Jeannie?"

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She was still curious about the good news he wanted to share with her.

"Oh that! Well I was talking with my superior officer the other day and I asked him if he knew how long I would be staying. He said he didn't know, but he told me that in two months, they're going to give me a 24 hour leave. I can come home to you."

"Oh! Oh Anthony! That is great!" She could feel the tears of joy filling her eyes. She would get to see her master, even if it was just for a day. "That is just wonderful! In two months?"

"Yes, I will write to you when I know the exact date. I miss you terribly." His voice was back to a deep, sullen tone.

"I do too. Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"How are things where you are? I mean, how bad are things?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"I won't like to you Jeannie, they could be better. But you have to trust me, I'm being as careful as possible. "

"Are you wearing the medal I gave you?"

"Yes darling. I haven't taken it off. A couple of the fellows have asked me about it. I told them it was my good luck charm." He smiled, wishing he didn't need one. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Yes, it is master. You don't know how lonely I get." She shivered as a cool breeze sailed into the room. She yawned.

"Oh darling, I'm keeping you up. I'm sorry, I really did not realize how late it was for you."

"No it is alright. I'll be-" but she was interrupted by another yawn. "I guess I am more tired than I thought." She giggled.

"I miss that." Tony said quietly.  
>"What?"<p>

"Your laughter…your smile…you... Everything about you. I've dreamt about you." He said, even quieter than before.

"What did you dream about?" Jeannie asked curiously.

"I decline to answer that on the grounds that my answer may tend to incriminate me…and because I wouldn't want your opinions on me being a gentleman to change." He said half-jokingly.

"Anthony!" Jeannie gasped, but couldn't help blushing. Tony felt like a teenager again, flirting with his crush.

"I'm kidding!" he said, but Jeannie could tell he was lying. "Well I better let you go. I'll write to you as soon as I can. Jeannie?"

"Yes, master?"

"I love you." Her master was the only man she knew who could mean so much with just three simple words.

"I love you too." She said and laid down the receiver onto the hook. She got up and closed the door to his bedroom. She blinked off all of the lights in the house and smoked into her bottle. Jeannie knew these would be the longest two months she had ever lived.

…

I hope you enjoyed it, and to Mrs. Bobby Ewing, I added that dream part just for you. Care for a Sprite?

~purevintagegal


	7. Jeannie's Idea

Alright…so it's back to letters again…these are a bit longer…so I hope that makes up for it!

…

**Chapter 7: Jeannie's Idea**

**Jeannie, **

**How are you, darling? It's been one whole month since we talked on the telephone and I miss you so much. I've found out when my leave is! They told me it will be the first Thursday of next month. Can you believe that? I finally get to see you, hold you, and kiss you. I'll just be glad to be around you. I've also got great news! My superior officer told me that with all the work I have done for NASA and all the training I'm giving the fellows here, that I am going to be colonel! Me, a colonel! Colonel Anthony Nelson, can you believe it? Oh Jeannie, you don't know how happy I am. But enough about me, what about you. Have you done anything new? Heard from your family? How are the Bellows and Roger? I miss you so. Please write back soon.**

**-Tony**

_Master, _

_I cannot believe it has only been a month. It feels much longer than that. Like I have said before, the house is so lonely without you. Sometimes, I spend hours sitting inside my bottle just thinking, thinking about how long you have been gone and how long it will be until I see you. I am glad to hear that we have a date now. I will make sure to make that day as special as possible. Oh Anthony! That is wonderful news! I cannot wait to tell Dr. Bellows and Major Healey! They'll be so proud. I am so proud of you, darling. "Colonel Anthony Nelson". It sounds perfect. I've been having lunch with Amanda Bellows and Major Healey's new girlfriend three times a week. Her name is Courtney Duffy and she is from the state of Oregon. She is very nice, polite, and beautiful. I think you would like her very much. She tells me that she is so in love and doesn't want anything to spoil her relationship with Major Healey, and from the way he talks about her, I believe he really loves her. My family is well and my sister told me that she has gotten re-married! I have lost track of how many husbands she has had, but maybe she'll find true love with this one. Master, I want to ask you something. It is rather important. When you come on your leave, do you think that we could possibly marry? You will be here for 24 hours and that gives us the time to be married and spend the rest of the day together. Please do take this idea into consideration. Much love,_

_-Jeannie_


	8. Wedding Plans?

**Chapter 8: Wedding Plans?**

**Jeannie, **

**Do you really mean that? Would you really like to be married on such short notice? I would love to marry you, and I would jump at the chance to do it as soon as possible, but I think that because it will be such a big day for you, you would want to make it as special as possible and not rush through anything. Whatever you decide is fine with me. It pleases me to know that you are proud of me. It makes me feel like this is all worth something, something more than just the satisfaction of serving my country. Roger has a steady girlfriend? I don't believe it! Our Roger? The one that used to go out with a different girl every night of the week? That girl must be pretty amazing if Roger is this serious about her. Maybe, they'll even get married! I am happy to hear that both you and your family are well. The days seem to go by so slow. At this rate, it will take an eternity to finally see you, but it will be worth the wait. When I come, I'll be landing at the base, so that is where you can come. I'll be the happiest man on Earth, and in all of space, when I see you there, waiting for me. Oh Jeannie, it's getting harder and harder to not get upset about not being able to be with you. The fellows here keep me company and are great, but it's just not the same! Well, I have to go now, if I don't get some sleep, I won't function properly in the morning. I love you so, so much.**

**-Tony**

_My darling Anthony, _

_Oh yes, yes I do mean it! I mean it with all my heart. I know it will be a big day, but I am sure I am not rushing through anything. I do not mind not having a big ceremony as long as I am with you. I do not mind if we have no cake or a huge party, I just want to be married to you. I have waited for you, for four years, and in those four years I have loved you and I have wanted to marry you and now that we have the chance, I am sure I want to. Yes, Major Roger Healey! He came over for dinner the other day and he talked about her for almost the whole time. He even mentioned that he was thinking of proposing to her. If you talk to him, do not tell him I told you that, I am sure he wants to tell you himself. I know, master, but there's only a week left to wait! I will have to keep myself busy or else I will be too excited to think about anything other than seeing you. Where would you like to go after we marry? Paris? Spain? Niagra Falls? I love you so much as well and please, take care. _

_-Jeannie_

…

Hope you guys are liking this… reviews are very welcome! ;)


	9. Everything's Set and A Letter From Roger

Okay, so this chapter consists of four letters…so it's a bit long…I hope you don't mind!

…

**Chapter 9: Everything Is Set and a Letter from Roger**

**Jeannie (the future Mrs. Nelson),**

**I guess it is decided then, we will get married when I get there. And Jeannie, I want you to know something. I know I was stubborn and stupid all these years. I am sorry that I made you think I didn't love you, because I did. Every second I loved you. I did ever since I picked you bottle up on that island, I just, I didn't let myself love you because , well, you're a genie, but now, now I know I was just making up stupid excuses. I am truly sorry and I know I should have never put you through what I did, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I promise you that. I actually just got a letter from Roger here as well, and I will answer it once I'm done with this one. Jeannie, it doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as we can be along. I don't want anyone disrupting the only time I have with you. I can't wait to see you. **

**-Tony**

_Colonel Anthony Nelson, _

_Darling, you are making me cry! I know you never meant any of that. Although I have to admit, for a while, I actually did believe you didn't love me, but you always found a way to prove to me that you cared about me, and that showed me that you did love me. You do not owe me anything and you have nothing to make up for. I am happy with knowing that you love me and knowing that I will be your wife. I have already told the Bellows and Major Healey that we are going to be married while you are here. They are very happy to hear it. The Bellows are actually going away on vacation for two weeks, so they will not be able to be here for the wedding, but I've asked Major Healey if he would like to be your best man, like he was originally supposed to, and he said he'd love to. Oh I am happy to hear that because that is all I want darling, just to be with you. Eternally yours, _

_-Jeannie_

…

Tony, 

Hey Buddy! How are you? How is everything over there? I just heard the good news from your wife-to-be yesterday. I am happy for you, although you took your sweet time in telling her you loved her. See, I have this girl now, and oh Tony, you wouldn't believe it! She's the most beautiful, the most wonderful and funniest girl you could ever meet. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't want to lose her, she's too special. Speaking of weddings, now that you will be married to Jeannie, don't you think you ought to know a little more about her past. I mean, you will be married, which means your relationship with her will be a whole lot different, if you know what I mean. Don't you think you should find out if she, well I mean, I don't think you two have ever…you know…well actually, have you? And if you two haven't, who's to say she hasn't already! I'm just saying this as a friend to his best friend who is about to be married, id want to know if my wife has. See with Courtney, we don't keep secrets like that from each other. Anyways, I hope you are okay and I just wanted to let you know that everything is alright here as well. Your friend, 

-Roger

**Roge, **

**I am fine, just excited to be able to go home, even if it is just for a day. Thank you. Jeannie wrote to me telling me that you are going to be the best man. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She sounds like a lovely girl Roge, maybe I'll meet her. I would never believe that you would fall in love, but since you are so sure of it, I am happy for you. Truly happy. Roger, Jeannie and I, we've never, I…I have always been a gentleman with her and as for her past, well, I've never asked. It just has never seemed like a pressing issue between us. I don't really think its matters…does it? Now that you mention it, 2,000 years is a really long time and a girl as beautiful and affectionate as Jeannie…she would have told me if she had…wouldn't she? Oh thank you Roger…no you've got me thinking! See you in a few days.**

**-Tony**

…

Wow! Done! That took forever! Hope you like it…next chapter will be a real chapter again!

~purevintagegal


	10. Wedding Day Wedding Night

So, I'm back! I know I know…its taken me SUPER long to upload…its just with school and all….but here's this chapter…its pretty long…as in one of the longest I've ever written…so I figured this was how I could beg for your forgiveness…well enjoy!

…

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day/Wedding Night**

Tony sat nervously in the jet that was flying him home to Cocoa Beach. For once he was glad he wasn't the one piloting the plane. He sat there wondering how he would react to seeing Jeannie. He was relived to know that Dr. Bellows wasn't going to be there, but that didn't stop him from being nervous. He knew he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and never let go, but he knew he wouldn't. He was also nervous because he was going to get married in a few hours. He had made sure to get the rings made by asking Roger to go to the jewelers for him. From the sound of it, they were ready and beautiful. Tony couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with Roger about Jeannie. He had done some things when he was younger with women, but he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let himself get that close to any other woman again until he was married. _Wow. _He was getting married, _and to Jeannie. _He couldn't help regret a lot of the things he did. His thoughts we're interrupted when he noticed the plane touching down. He took a deep breath and waited for the plane to stop.

…

Jeannie stood there on the tarmac with Roger at her side. She watched as the plane that brought her master to her touched down and slowed to a stop. The few minutes her master seemed to be taking in getting out of the plane were almost unbearable. When she finally saw him emerge from the plane, she found herself walking towards him. Her eyes were glued to his as they got closer, until they were standing directly in front of each other.

"Hello darling." Tony said quietly.

"Hello master." Answered Jeannie in a whisper. Before Jeannie could say anything else, Tony wrapped his arms around her and just held her tight. It felt right. It felt like everything in the world was back in its rightful place. Tony loosened his hold on her just enough to place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. It told Jeannie everything that he wanted to say but didn't know how to put into words. As swiftly as he started the kiss, he stopped it and rested his forehead on hers.

"I missed you." Jeannie said before Tony could utter out those very words. He smiled.

"Me too, darling, me too." Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Roger shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot. "I think I better go say hi to Roger. He seems to be getting impatient."

"Yes, I believe he is." Tony said after taking a look. She took a hold of his hand and they both walked back towards Roger.

"Hey Roge!" Tony said excitedly and hugged his best friend. "How have you been?"

"Busy." Roger responded with a wink, which Tony knew meant that was busy with his girl.

"I see. Well, shall we get going?" He said looking at Jeannie. She smile and blinked the three of them outside a courtroom.

"The justice of the peace is ready to marry you. Tony, here are the rings." Roger said as he got them out. "Courtney is waiting inside for me. I'll introduce her to you after." Roger said and left the couple standing alone outside the courtroom doors.

"Are you ready?" Tony said, his voice slightly shaking."

"Yes, master, I am." Jeannie smiled and they walked into the room, hand-in-hand.

…

Tony and Jeannie walked out of the courtroom two hours later hand-in-hand, but this time, they were man and wife. Jeannie was probably the happiest girl in the world. She had her master, the man she loved and adored, back home with her, and she was now his wife. Tony couldn't have been happier either. He was a little scared, scared to get too happy, knowing that in a day, he'd be back on that tarmac, heart breaking as he'd have to leave his wife behind. _Wife, wow. _He thought. _This is how it's supposed to be. _He squeezed Jeannie's hand and she turned to look at him. Tony could see the happiness in her eyes, she seemed to glow. Before Tony could say anything, he heard Roger's voice from behind him.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Courtney." Standing next to Roger was a tall, blonde, with bright green eyes. She smiled at Tony. There was something about her. She had that same kind of mystique Jeannie had. Maybe she was a fortune teller, or maybe even a psychic!

"It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "You're wife is a very nice girl." She smiled at Jeannie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too and yes, I know. I'm very lucky to have her." He gave Jeannie's hand another squeeze.

"Well I know you too probably want some alone time, and I was planning to go catch a movie with Courtney later so I guess we should say our goodbyes." Roger said knowing that his two best friends probably wanted to spend the most time they could together. "So Tony," he turned to look at his best friend. "Take care while you've over there. You've got a wife to think about now. I'm probably not gonna see you tomorrow so I want to wish you the best of luck and you better write often."

"I will Roge. Look out for her while I'm gone." Tony said nodding his head towards Jeannie.

"I will." He paused and dropped his voice to a whisper so that only Tony could hear. "Don't have too much fun tonight, you hear?" he grinned and winked. Before Tony could recover from what he had just heard, Roger said "Well Jeannie, I'll see you soon."

"Of course, Major Healey." She smiled. She couldn't help noticed that Tony had tensed up beside her.

"Well Jeannie, I'll see you Tuesday for when we go shopping. And have a safe trip pack Colonel Nelson." Courtney smiled as she walked off with Roger. Tony could tell she was good for him. When they were out of sight, Jeannie turned to face Tony.

"Well master, where would you like to go?"

It took Tony a second before he broke out of his daze. "Oh, um, Jeannie, could you blink us home. Well not necessarily home, but outside the front door?"

"Well master if you want to get something, why don't you not just let me pop us into the house." Jeannie asked confused about her master's strange request.

"Not it's alright. I know what I'm doing. Just blink us outside the front door." He smiled widely at her.

"Oh alright." She crossed her arms and blinked them outside of the house. Before Jeannie could ask anything, Tony had picked her up and leaned in to kiss her while he carried her through the threshold.

"That's what I wanted to do." Tony said as he put her down. She laughed and leaned up to kiss him again. It had been too long since he had been gone and she missed his kisses. He responded enthusiastically but couldn't help think about his letter with Roger. He pulled away a few moments later and took Jeannie to the couch.

"Master, what has been bothering you? When Major Healey said something to you, back at the courthouse, you completely tensed up. You seem like you have something on your mind. What is it?" she asked curiously, but with a hint of concern in her voice.

As Tony looked at Jeannie, his new wife, he figured he might as well get it off his mind.

"Well Jeannie, a while ago Roger mentioned something to me and well I have to ask you something. I just, I don't know exactly how to ask you." He paused and saw a look coming from her that only told him to go on. "Well, now that were married…I just wanted to know if you, I mean, if you've ever, you know…" he still wasn't getting any kind of answer other than the look of confusion coming from Jeannie. Tony took a deep breath. "Jeannie, what I want to ask you is…have you ever done anything more than kissing with a man before?" Tony finished his sentence quickly.

Jeannie could feel the color flooding her cheeks. She slowly shook her head. "No master, I have not." Tony felt relief flood his entire body, but that would soon vanish. "Have you?" Jeannie looked at her husband's eyes, hoping his answer would be the same, but from what she saw, it wasn't.

"I…yes…" Tony said and looked down at his hands, ashamed. "I did some things when I was younger, but I regret it now, you have to believe me, I truly to regret it and I hope that this doesn't change your views about me. If I could take it back I would."

Jeannie could tell from his eyes and the tone of this voice that he meant every word of what he was saying. "No, of course not darling, I understand."

Tony only felt slightly better, but he knew he had hurt her. "I'm really, really sorry. I'm not asking for your forgiveness though. I just want you to know that those things were my past and only my past and I t will stay like that, forever."

"I know. I am not upset. Really, I am not." She smiled and felt that she was ready to move on past this and not let it ruin a perfectly beautiful day. "Alright, master, where would you like to go for out honeymoon?"

"Oh anywhere, Jeannie. Anywhere you want to go." He said happily, knowing that they could move on.

"Well then, I know exactly the place."

…

Before Tony could ask where they were going, he found himself standing on a beach, facing a small shack with Jeannie at his side.

"Are we where I think we are?" he asked as he turned around to face the water.

"What better place to celebrate out honeymoon than in the place we met?"

Tony couldn't believe it. Jeannie had blinked them to the island in the South Pacific where he had crash landed years before. Where he had see a strange bottle move around in the sand. Where he had found a beautiful genie in that very bottle. Where his life had changed completely after they had shared their first kiss.

"Jeannie…" was all he could utter out.

"I knew you would be pleased." She said taking his hand and leading him along the beach until they were both standing in the same places as they had all those years ago.

Tony just stood there, looking at Jeannie. Looking at _his _genie, looking at his wife. He looked around and thanked whatever powers may have been out there for making him the one who had crashed landed. He felt happy, he felt like nothing, not even having to leave the very next day, could have made him feel bad. He pulled Jeannie close to him, her back to his chest, and just held her there. They stood facing the ocean, Tony resting his chin on the top of her head, Jeannie enjoying the feeling on strong arms being wrapped around her, holding her. Their breathing slowed and they heart beats were soon in sync as they watched the sun set from the island. _Their island._

"Jeannie?" Tony mumbled.

"Mhmm?" Jeannie responded with her eyes closed, leaning her head farther back, as if trying to mold their bodies even closer together than they already were.

"Nothing. I just love you." He whispered in her ear. It sent chills down Jeannie's spine.

"And I love you." She replied, placing a trail of kisses along his jaw. She turned around to face him and continued to cover his face with soft, quick kisses. His forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks, neck, anywhere and everywhere, but his lips. She could see the frustration and longing building up in his eyes, but she want going to give in that easy.

"Close your eyes." She said, removing herself from his arms.

"What? Why?" Tony said confused.

"Master, please, just close your eyes."

"On one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you don't call me 'master' anymore. Call me 'Tony'." He smiled. As much as he enjoyed hearing Jeannie call him 'master', his pet name, he would prefer if she called him his name.

"Yes…Anthony." She said in a slightly quieter voice. _Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…like the great Mark Antony! _Jeannie thought. Her thoughts were broken when she realized he had closed his eyes.

"Alright Jeannie, they're closed. What do I do know?"

"Just wait m-Anthony." She giggled and quietly began walking back towards the shack.

"Alright…" Tony said as he stood there. He thought about the strangeness in Jeannie's request. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to find himself standing alone on the beach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde hair entering the shack. He smiled to himself and went to go and find her.

As he opened the door to the shack and looked inside, he found it to be dark. He stepped inside and called out her name. In the blink of an eye, well Jeannie's eyes anyways, the room was lit up by candle light and Tony found Jeannie in her usual pink harem outfit carrying a bottle of champagne and glasses. She blinked again and the bottle of champagne poured itself into the two glasses. She handed one to him.

"To us." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"To us." Tony said and sipped a bit from glass. "Jeannie," he said after a few moments, "you owe me something." He was craving her touch.

"What do you mean? What do I owe you?" Jeannie asked, momentarily confused.

"This." He said as he closed the space between their lips.

It started out as a sweet and tender kiss. A kiss to show Jeannie how much she meant to Tony. To prove to her how much he loved her, but it soon changed into something a lot more passionate. All those years of bottled up emotions and longings for each other had suddenly erupted inside both of them.

Jeannie didn't think it was possible for any man to make her feel the way Tony was making her feel. It was something new, something different than what his kisses stirred up inside her. She liked it.

Now, Tony knew Jeannie could kiss. He knew she could drive him crazy with a simple little peck, but this was on a whole other level. He couldn't fight it any longer. In one swift move, he picked her up, pressing her body closer to his, making sure they're lips never lost contact, and carried her off in the direction of the bedroom. In one last, quick move, he shut the door.

…

GAH! By far my longest chapter up to date! I really hope you are enjoying my story! And if you are, why don't you drop me a line or two to tell me! Reviews mean a lot to me. Oh! And hang in there for the next upload…I hope I get the time to write soon…so be on the lookout!

Thanks for reading, Briggitte


	11. The Morning After and Again

I know I know…it's taken me forever to upload…but here's the next chapter...please be patient with me!

…

**Chapter 11: The Morning After and Again…**

Something woke Jeannie up. A noise? A movement? Maybe it was just the worries she had. She slowly turned over in bed and hoped that he was still there, lying next to her. She felt immense relief when she saw him sleeping peacefully at her side. She blinked on the lights, but just bright enough to watch him, but not wake him. His chest was rising slowly with ever breath he took, he seemed calm. She looked at his face. His hair was shorter than usual, probably due to the fact that they made him cut it. He looked the same though. She could image the bright, shinning, bluish-green eyes resting under his closed eyelids. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, those perfect lips that made her melt every time he kissed her, that had brought her newfound pleasure just a couple of hours earlier. She smiled to herself and blinked off the lights. She scooted over closer to him and then, fell asleep.

…

Tony slowly opened his eyes to see the sun barely rising, lighting up the room just a tiny bit. He lay there, taking inventory on the last couple of hours. He had returned home to Cocoa Beach from Vietnam, he had gotten married to Jeannie, he saw Roger and met his girl, Jeannie had brought him back to the island where they first met, and they had made love to each other for the first time. He smiled and turned to look at her. She was fast asleep on her side. He lightly brushed the bangs that had fallen into her eyes out of the way. He thought about what they're life was going to be like once he was back home for good while he mindlessly ran his hand along her side, down to her waist and back up to her shoulders. After a while of being lost in his thoughts, he got out of bed carefully, and put on the swim trunks that he found in one of the suitcases that Jeannie popped in. He walked outside and down to the shore and in a quick move, jumped into the water. He swam out into the deep for about ten minutes and then slowly made his way back to shore. When he got closer he realized Jeannie was awake and waiting for him on the beach. She was wearing a sheer silk robe and from what Tony could tell, nothing under it. He could have sworn that if he wasn't in water, he would have fallen straight to the ground. _It's gonna take a while to get used to that…_He said while looking her over…he found he didn't really mind. He swam up to her and stood up.

"Morning." He said and kissed her softly.

"Morning." Jeannie responded. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh, I don't know. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I figured I could come out here for a swim."

She nodded in acknowledgment and looked out to the ocean. "Was the water nice?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Tony said and got an idea. A smirked spread on his face. "Let me show you."

Before Jeannie could react, she felt herself being carried, and then in the next second, she hit the water.

"Anthony!" She shrieked as she came back up for air.

"Well," he put up his arms defensively, "you asked me if the water was nice!" he said laughing. Before he knew it, he suddenly felt a force hit against him and lost balanced and fell back into the water. It took him a moment to realize that Jeannie had done it. "Well, I guess I deserved that one."

"Yes, you did." She said walking out of the water, trying to get the water out of her hair. Frustrated, she blinked it dry.

"Where are you going?"

"To go make breakfast." She said as she turned around to answer him.

"I'm not hungry." His voice dropping to an all too familiar tone. As he looked at her in the soaking wet robe he realized the type of hunger he had couldn't be satisfied by food.

Jeannie noticed the change in the way he was looking at her. She had begun to be really good at knowing what he was thinking. She noticed his eyes looking at her from her toes, all the way up to the tip of her head, and then back down. She understood and it made her shiver. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"Jeannie…" he said in between kisses. "Need to…be back…the base…couple of…hours…"

"So?" she stopped kissing his lips and began working on his neck and chest.

Tony realized he was fighting a losing battle. He knew he was cooked the moment her lips touched his. Soon enough, he gave in, and the couple made their way back into the shack. This time though, they didn't make it to the bedroom.

…

Tony woke up on the bed…again…this time, he was alone. He smelled the scent of fresh coffee coming in from the kitchen. He figured Jeannie must have blinked him onto the bed, because he could have sworn the last thing he remembered was the couch. He got up and walked out into the living room and spotted the couch pillows spread all over the floor in different directions, which proved his theory of Jeannie blinking him back into bed.

Jeannie smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, master…again." She couldn't help but giggle. He grinned back at her.

"Good morning, Jeannie." He took the cup of coffee that she was handing him and took a sip. "What time is it?"

"It is 10:30. You still have another hour and a half to relax." She answered, knowing where his question was headed.

After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, he realized she was right. "Fine." He said and sat down at the little table that was in the middle of the kitchen. Jeannie joined him and they ate their breakfast in silence.

"We're married now." Tony said quietly, not realizing his voice had materialized his thoughts aloud.

"Yes we are." Jeannie quipped, smiling at her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" she nodded. "I was just thinking…"

Jeannie reached across the table and took hold of his hand. "You're worried." She said noticing he wasn't making eye-contact with her. "Anthony..." Still nothing. "Anthony, look at me." He finally raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "What is it?"

"I just don't know…I mean…I can't….I can't leave you again." He shook his head.

"I will be fine." She lied. She knew this goodbye would be a whole lot harder than last time, if that was even possible.

"No. Don't say that. I know how much me being away is affecting both of us, and I don't like it, and believe me, if I had a choice, I would stay with you, but I can't." He wondered how long they would keep him overseas.

"Master, listen to me." She paused and thought of what she was trying to say. "I will not be fine, and I know that, but I will just have to deal with it. You will too, but we can get through this." She smiled, feeling a bit happier that she was reassuring herself. "And anyways, I waited for you for four years; I think I can wait a couple more." _Although knowing now how much I've missed in those four years might make it a bit harder. _She added in her head. She got up and put the dishes in the sink. She was going to do them by hand because she was in no rush.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, I guess you're right." He said, staring blankly ahead of him. He thought about what the upcoming months would bring him. Months on end without seeing her, and weeks, if he was lucky enough to call her, to hear her voice. He sipped the last of his coffee and got up to put the cup in the sink. He smiled when he felt it floating out of his hand and into the water. "Thank you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and just stood there, holding her. He was going to miss this. After a couple of minutes Jeannie told him that it was probably a good idea to get ready to go back to Cocoa Beach.

"Alright." He reluctantly released her and walked back into the living room. He put the pillows back on the couch and went to the bedroom to go find his things. They were already neatly packed away in the suitcase, and the bed was already made. He made his way back to the living room where he found Jeannie standing in the doorway looking out at the ocean.

"It seems different here than at home." She thought aloud. "It seems more peaceful and more beautiful."

"It's because we're here." He smiled and she walked back inside. The next thing Tony knew, he was back at home in Cocoa Beach. He wasn't sure what he should do. He checked the time on the clock on the wall. 11:15. He was supposed to be back at the base no later than 12:30. "Jeannie, I'm gonna go shower and then I guess we'll go over to the base. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, master."

"Anthony. Call me Anthony." He laughed. _Maybe she'll get used to it over time._

"Oh alright, Anthony..." She said as she began blinking everything in the suitcase back to its place. She made sure he had left the room before she sat down and cried. What she didn't know was that Tony could hear every sob from the other room. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He wanted badly to go back out there and hold her, console her, but he knew doing that would only make it worse. After a few minutes of fighting back his own uncontrolled emotions, he walked over to the bathroom took a shower and shaved. As he was putting on his fresh uniforms he looked down at the medal he was wearing around his neck. He ran his thumb along the ridges of the inscription and thought of the day Jeannie had given it to him…He knew he would be re-living that whole experience in just a few minutes. He tucked it under his collar and carried the rest of his things out of the room.

Jeannie had composed herself and looked down at her hands. She toyed with the wedding ring and sighed. She heard him come into the room and she straightened up.

"You ready?" Tony asked her quietly?

"Yes, of course." She smiled and blinked them to the base.

…

There they were, standing together next to the plane that would take Tony to the far off country riddled in war. The country that separated them with oceans and vast amounts of land. The pilot leaned out of the door to tell Tony that they would be leaving in a couple of minutes. He felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to say good bye, he wasn't ready to.

"Jeannie…" he said as he took her hand while trying to formulate what he wanted to say.

"No Anthony," she placed two fingers over his lips. "Please don't say anything. Just tell me you love you and that I will see you soon…please promise me that you'll come home." Tears pooled in her eyes.

That was it. That's what was bothering her the most. She was afraid to lose him and Tony knew she had the right to feel that way. The war wasn't getting any better and it seemed like everyday more people we're losing their lives. He took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"I'm going to be alright. I promise you that. I promise you that I will come home and see you soon. I will write to you as much as possible and I will try to call you as soon as I can." Tony said softly. "I love you, so, so much. I'd be lost without you, you know I would." He smiled and gently wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye. "Please don't cry, everything will be okay." He said more to himself, as a form reassurance, than to her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was the most achingly slow, emotional, and passionate kiss they had shared. He reluctantly broke it after he heard the pilot clearing his throat uncomfortably in the background. "Please take care of yourself." He paused and kissed her again. "I love you."

He walked up the stairs on the jet and collapsed on the nearest seat. The past couple of hours had taken a physical and emotional toll on him. He sat there looking out the window at the sky and the plane took off, paying attention to every little detail of the clouds, not allowing his thoughts to trail back to the woman he had left behind.

As soon as the plane began to inch forward, Jeannie looked around and found no one was out there on the tarmac near her. Before quietly whispering an enchantment for a safe journey, she blinked herself home, knowing that if she stayed and watched the plane leave, she would do nothing but cry.

It would be a long time before the two could see each other again, Jeannie knew that. What she didn't know was that something quite unexpected was about to change that.

…

So there's the chapter…finally I know. I want to thank you for hanging in there and I promise to work harder and harder to try to stay more consistent with my new chapters.

~Briggitte


	12. Lonely Again

**Chapter 12: Lonely Again**

**Mrs. Jeannie Nelson, **

** Darling how are you? I arrived here just fine and things seem to be the same as they were before I left. Well of course they are, I've only been gone for a day, but it feels like so much more than that. I can't even begin to tell you how happy seeing you again made me. It is a little harder now, after just spending so much time with you, to realize that I'm back in a different country now, miles and miles away from you. I hope everything is well with you and I look forward to reading your letters. Say hello to Roger and Courtney for me. I love you. Your husband, **

**-Tony**

_Dearest Anthony, _

_ I am so glad you wrote! I already began missing you. I am pleased to hear that you arrived safely and that you are at your camp. I actually have not been feeling very well. Now do not get worried, it feels like it might be just a cold or something, Amanda says that there's one going around, so that must be it. Both Major Healy and Courtney send their regards and Major Healey told me to tell you to expect a letter from him sometime this week. A country is just a blink away, but since you made me promise not to blink myself over there, I will take that idea out of my head. I do miss you so. It is just not the same here, without you, but now, it feels even emptier. I guess it is because I just saw you and spent time with you, it makes your absence greater. Tomorrow I was supposed to go shopping with Amanda and Courtney, but I think I will just go to my family doctor to see what he says about this cold. Maybe he will give me something to feel better. Please do not worry about me, I will be fine. I love you so much as well. Your wife, _

_-Jeannie_


	13. Urgent Matters

**Chapter 12: Urgent Matters**

_Anthony!_

_ Hello darling. I know that not much time has passed since my last letter, but I think this is very urgent. I need to know when you can call me. The sooner the better! I need to talk to you about something that I think cannot really wait. Please write back with the time and date of when you can call. It really is urgent!_

_-Jeannie_

**Jeannie, **

** What's wrong? Is something wrong? I talked to my superior officer and told him that it was urgent to call home. He said that I will be allowed to call you Thursday afternoon, like last time, so don't plan on going to sleep early. Are you alright? Is everything alright? Now you've got me worried darling, but I promise I'll call on Thursday. **

**-Tony**

…

Cliffhanger I know…both of these chapters are short because the next one won't be letters, it will be like a real chapter, so it will be longer. Hang in there!

~purevintagal


	14. The Phone Call Again

**Chapter 14: The Phone Call…again**

Jeannie paced around the living room, nervously, with her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Jeannie, sit down and relax. Tony said he'd call you later!" Roger said looking at her from the couch.

"Oh Major Healey, I cannot! I am just nervous about what he will say!" She said sitting down across from Roger.

"What do you mean 'I am just nervous about what he will say!'? You don't really think he would be upset by it?"

"Well, I mean we did not exactly plan on this happening." She shrugged and looked at the clock. There was still about half an hour left before she would be getting the call. Roger looked at his watch.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Or do you want to talk to him alone?" He said noticing that she was sincerely nervous.

She smiled shyly. "If you do not mind, I would prefer to talk to him alone."

"Yes of course!" Roger said as he got up and began walking towards the door. "Jeannie, everything will be fine, don't worry. I'll be over tomorrow to see how it went, alright?"

"Okay." She said quietly and began pacing again. After a good ten minutes of trying to decide what to do with herself, she decided to go lay down for a bit.

She walked into his room and laid down, making sure the phone was working first. After what seemed like an eternity, the phone rang. Jeannie took a deep breath.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Jeannie! What's wrong? Are you okay? Is everything alright? You're not hurt or sick or anything right?" Tony said quickly.

"Master it is alright. Just listen to me. I have got something really important to tell you." She closed her eyes and waited.

After a couple of moment of silence, Tony spoke up. "Alright, I'm calm. What is it?"

"I think you better sit down first." She heard him sitting down. "Master, I have got a riddle for you."

_A riddle? She made all this excitement for a riddle? _Tony took a deep breath. _This better be good. _"What is it?"

"What do you get when you cross and astronaut and a genie?" She paused and got no sing of response. "A boy…or a girl?" She held her breath. There was silence on the other end of the line.

It was like the whole world had stopped around him. Tony sat in the chair, not moving one muscle, trying to absorb what he had just heard. "A baby?" he said quietly.

"Yes." She answered back slowly, placing her hand on her stomach.

"We're…we're going to have a baby?"

She laughed. "Yes darling. The doctor told me the morning I wrote you that second letter." She waited, but got no reply. "Are you unhappy?"

That's what snapped him out of his state of shock. "Unhappy? Jeannie! How could you even think that! Unhappy? Of course not! You've just made me the happiest man on this Earth and in all of space! I'm sorry about the way I acted; I'm just a little surprised. It's just so unexpected."

She laughed. "Well Anthony, not _that _unexpected."

He chuckled. "No, of course not. I just, I hadn't thought about that. I didn't think that _that _would have. I mean…I should have thought about that…a baby…." He said to himself in amazement. That was when the guilt hit him. He didn't know if he was even going to be there to see his baby born. "Jeannie, I want you to do something for me…" he looked around the room "but, only this one time."

"Yes Anthony, anything."

"Blink yourself here to me. I need to see you." He knew the boys were out on a training mission and he was the only one at camp apart from some of the superior officers, which we're eating lunch.

Jeannie laid the phone down on its hook and blinked herself to where her husband was.

…

He smiled when he saw her pop in. She walked over and hugged him.

"I have missed you so much." She murmured into his chest.

"I have too." He let go of her and sat back down and patting his lap for her to sit down. He lightly placed a hand on her stomach. "A baby." She put her hand over his.

"Yes master, a baby." She smiled in amusement at his reaction.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that the sickness that I was feeling was not a cold, but that I was pregnant. I do not know who was shocked more, me or him."

"Why was he shocked?"

"Well back home the fact that they do not know what an astronaut is enough for them to be shocked that I married one, let alone that I am having a child with him." She sighed "I wonder what my mother thinks. We both know how much she _loves _you."

Tony turned to face her. "Listen Jeannie, I didn't mean to cause problems with your family or anything like that…I mean I didn't even ask you if you wanted kids…I just, I didn't think that night, and well…"

"Anthony. It is alright. I have always wanted children and I could not be happier with who the father is going to be." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while until Tony had a thought.

"Jeannie?"

"Yes Anthony?"

"Are our children going to be, you know…" He said as he blinked his eyes.

She laughed. "Do you mean are they going to be djinns?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Well I really do not know. If I were to have a child with another djinn, that would most certainly make the child a djinn, but I believe our children would have only a 50% chance of inheriting my powers."

"I see…"

"You do not want that to happen…do you?" She turned to look at him.

"No. no it's not that! I don't care if our child has powers like you or not. Whatever it will be, I know it will make me the happiest man in the world."

Jeannie grinned, noticing the sincerity in her husband's words, and leaned in and kissed him. Tony laid his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I missed you a lot." He had forgotten how easily he could get lost in her eyes. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I have missed you too." Jeannie said in between kisses. After a couple of minutes, he stopped abruptly.

"Uh Jeannie…we shouldn't. I mean, you're not supposed to be here right now." Jeannie could tell that he was having an incredibly hard time saying this from the look of desire that he had in his eyes. She didn't care.

"What time are they coming back?" She placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Um…In about…half an hour…" Tony closed his eyes while trying to block out how she was making him feel.

"Well then it looks like we have half an hour." Before he could even protest, she covered his mouth with hers.

_NO! What am I doing! They'll come back soon. _Tony thought to himself. _Half an hour is a long time…No! I haven't seen her in months…They'll catch you! Forget it…_He stopped arguing with himself and deepened the kiss. The next thing he knew, Jeannie had blinked them away.

…

_An Hour later…_

"Tony! Tony! Where are you?"

"Coronel Nelson!"

Jeannie woke up to the voices of men coming from the camp. She blinked away the tent she had made and blinked her clothes on.

"Anthony. Wake up!" She shook him awake.

"What? What is it?" He woke up with a start.

"Nothing darling, you just have to go back now. They are looking for you."

"Oh…OH!" He finally realized what had happened. He quickly began putting his uniform back on and stood up.

"Jeannie, please take care of yourself…" he looked down at her stomach and back up. "Please write soon and I'll try to write as soon as I can."

"Of course master." She smiled as he bent down and kissed her stomach and then kissed her.

"I love you…both of you." He said with a grin on his face.

"I love you too." She kissed him lightly again, and blinked away.

Tony walked back to the camp quickly.

"Coronel! Where were you, sir?" A man asked him.

"Oh I was…taking a walk!" Tony grinned and adjusted his shirt.

…


	15. Tony's Concerns

**Chapter 15: Tony's Concerns**

**Mrs. Jeannie Nelson,**

**How are you my darling, Jeannie? How are you feeling? I hope everything is well with you, I really do. Everything here is just fine. I'm great, but I spend most of my time thinking about you. Have you been to the doctor's? What have they told you? Right now, I really wish to be home with you, taking care of you, but I can't leave. Not now. Every time I think about it…every time I think about the fact that maybe our child will be fatherless for a few years, I die a little inside. I want to be there for you and our child so badly. I will find a way to make this all better…I promise you that…I promise that I'll try. I love you so very much. Please, take care of yourself and the baby…and tell it, whether it's a he or she, that I love it so very much and that I will always take care of it. **

**I love you so much,**

**-Tony Nelson**

_Anthony,_

_I just received your letter and it made me cry. I am fine, Anthony. I wish you would not worry so. I have been to the doctor's…a few times already. He is the family doctor and he is doing a great job at taking care of me and the baby. He's given me vitamins that I should take, a list of what foods I should and should not eat, and little things like that seem to help. He told me I am due in three months. Do you think there is any way for you to be here? I know that is a lot to ask…And Anthony, I know you will make a great father. I know that you will love our baby and me and that you will always take care of us. There is no doubt in my mind that you will. Please do stop worrying about things like that, things that would I would never doubt. I love you so much as well and I will promise to write soon with information about our child. Please take care._

_Your wife,_

-Jeannie


	16. Worries and Baby Names

**Chapter 16: Worries and Baby Names**

_Anthony, _

_My darling, Anthony... I have been watching the news on television. I have been seeing what is going on over there. I am so worried about you. Last week there were surprise attacks and this week explosions. Why have I not heard back from you? I know you are still there, alive. You have to be. _*tear stain in the letter*_ I visited the doctor a couple times in the last month and he says I am due next month. I realize there is no way for you to come home right in time and I understand. I know you would give the world to be here and I know you will be here with me in spirit. Darling, I realized we never discussed what we would name the baby! If it is alright with you, if it is a boy, I would like to name him Anthony, after you. And if it is a girl…well I would like to hear what you would like. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_-Jeannie_

**Jeannie,**

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to write to you. What you've been seeing on the news is what I've been living through. We had to move our camp because of the explosions and attacks. Don't worry… nobody's hurt, but it is getting more dangerous by the minute. I didn't mean to keep you worried about me…I just haven't had the time to write to you. I am very glad to hear that you are in good health and so is the baby. You don't know how badly I want to come home in time…I have been asking, but they wont let me…not in the condition we are right now. I don't know how I'll ever make this up to you and our child, but I will. I will. As for names, I'm honored you'd like to name our baby after me if he's a boy. I think I would like that very much. I was thinking, if you agree, if the baby is a boy, could we give him the name Anthony Roger Nelson? As for a girl…well I've always liked the name Evangeline. They're calling me darling, so I must go. If I don't get to hear from you until after, please tell the baby that I love it and that I'll be home soon.**

**-Tony**

...

**Roger,**

**Hey buddy. How are you? I'm sure you know what's been going on over here so I just wanted to write to you to tell you that I'm alright and mainly to ask you something…Well two things. Well first, I want to thank you for taking care of Jeannie and visiting her. I'm trying to come home as soon as I can…but I just don't know when that's going to be. Back to the point, I wanted to ask you that when the time comes, could you please be there for Jeannie, to take her to the doctor's and take care of her for a little bit afterwards. I know it's a lot to ask Roge, but you're the only person I trust to take care of her. I'd also like to ask you if it would be alright with you to name you the godfather of our child. Jeannie and I have talked about it and there's no one else we'd rather have as a godfather. I hope everything is well with you and I hope to hear back from you soon.**

**Your friend,**

**-Tony**

Tony,

Oh it's so good to hear from you. Jeannie was starting to get worried and she had me worried because she told me she hadn't heard from you in a while. Yeah, I have heard about all the stuff that's happening down there. It sounds really ugly Tony, you better be careful. And don't mention it about Jeannie. She's actually been holding up pretty well this whole time and I really don't mind going to see her…pregnant or not, her cooking is still delicious. She misses you a lot, I can tell. I've learned its better to go and see her after work, once I'm out of my uniform. I think it reminds her too much of you and I can tell she gets saddened by it. Of course I will take care of her when the time comes! You didn't even have to ask. I'm sure Dr. Bellows will understand if I have to come in late a couple of times if I'm helping Jeannie out. And Tony, you naming me as the godfather would be an honor to me. Really. Thank you for thinking of me for that and I would love to be the godfather. No doubt about that. Really do take care, buddy. It's getting tough out there isn't it? Well hopefully, I'll see you soon.

Your friend,

-Roger


End file.
